About a Family The life of the Sawyers
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Another story featuring the Sawyers. This will only play in the past. Centered around Tex but will have lots of Sawyer Twin moments in the later story. Setting in Austin, Texas i changed minor things from the movies. Again i put in Luda Mae, Monty and Charlie in this as Sawyers. This time i also feature Vilmer and W.E, but they will only have minor roles. Rated T may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi there all of you out there :D It's time for a new FF of me. This time it goes in the past with little drabbles from our beloved Chainsaw Clan , not the Hewitts, the Sawyers of course, it will also be a bit centered around Tex (Who needs the remakes anyway lol, i only added Luda Mae and Monty as well Hoyt in it and made them Sawyers for comedy potential :P) Later in the story Vilmer and W.E will also appear (Cousins) but only shortly. _**

**_A little Background information for the interaction between the people in my Fanfiction:_**

**_Tex and Vilmer have a strict rival relationship with each other and don't like each other, the same goes for W.E.. Alfredo and Charlie(the later Hoyt) are mostly together and building the Pervert Duo. The Twins of course are always together, scheming up plans to annoy their oldest sibling Drayton. Tink and Tex are also close to each other. Drayton is a lonely wolf most of the time, he only tries to survive the madness that is the Sawyer Family...Bubba(the later Leatherface) is the youngest one, a wee little baby. _**

**_I will this continuing together with my other FF "Silly Holidays with the Sawyers". I hope i can update this also regular. Stay tuned for Updates guys ;D. _**

**_Long story short, it plays in the year 1940 in Austin, Texas. Place of story is the Sawyer Farm. For oversight here are the ages of the Sawyers in this fiction here based on their birth dates. (for them, go to my other FF here, Silly Holidays with the Sawyers ~)_**

**_The names William and Edward, respectively true names of Tink and Nubbins i made up for myself. _**

* * *

**_Sawyer Boys:_**

**_Drayton: 15 _**

**_Charlie: 13 _**

**_William 10 (Tink)_**

**_Alfredo: 9 _**

**_Eddie: 6 (Tex)_**

**_Robert: 4 (Chop-Top)_**

**_Edward: 4 (Nubbins)_**

**_Bubba: 6 months old _**

**_Cousins:_**

**_Vilmer: 7_**

**_W.E. : 8_**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Intro_

_"My name is Tex..."_

_..._

**_Tex's P.O.V_**

_Hi, my name is Eddie, i am 6 Years old and visit the Valley View Elementary School in Austin, Texas. I have a very big family which i am living together in a big farmhouse with a big barn in the back and lots of animals like pigs and chickens. My mom is busy with housework and managing the farm together with my uncle Monty._

_I am the fifth child of eight, i have four older brothers and three little brothers. My favourite brother is William, i am very close to him, but the others are okay too, well leaving out Alfredo of course...you wouldn't like him neither...he is a weirdo...anyway. The youngest one, Bubba is the baby of the family, still a wee baby. He is a...how has Drayton called it...uhm...Retard! Thats right, Drayton said he was born retarded. I am not sure what this means but i guess its nothing good. Anyway i was drifting off...Then there's Uncle Monty, Mama's older brother, he is a grumpy older man with bad manners. He is often in a bad mood and shows it to us daily. Robert and Edward are the twins of our family, they are okay sometimes but often more than annoying for me..i wonder if this is because i am older than them...*shrug*_

_I admire Drayton for his cooking skills and Charlie for his ability to use a shotgun with a single hand! Both are pretty cool as older brothers, but not as cool as William of course hehehehe...did i already said that he is my favourite? Btw his nickname is Tink but don't tell ;D*cough*_

_Our life is pretty simple most of the time, we always have enough to eat because of our animals and of course the Slaughterhouse! It gives my family jobs, but not only them, so many people in our area are glad to have this Slaughterhouse around. I personally don't want to work in this house...i am not in the whole "hit in the head thing", i love animals far too much for this. _

_I like to go to my school, its pretty cool there, i have lots of friends and playmates. My favourite classes are art and handicraft class. I guess this comes because of Tink, yeah i think thats right._

_Now you know pretty much of me and my family right? Well if you can keep a secret i will tell you another wee little thingy. But you have to promise to keep this as secret, got it? Alright, i think i can trust you out there on the screens. My secret is...*whisper* ;D Don't tell anyone or else..._

_..._

**_August 20th 1940:_**

_It was a hot day in Texas as usual, blazing hot in the middle of the summer. Not a single blow of wind..._

_Eddie Sawyer was on his way back to the Sawyer Farm. He just came home from school, he usually uses his bike for the distance between his house and the school in Austin. It was not that far but still a while to ride with the bike. He was in company of his two brothers Alfredo and William who are in the same school as Eddie. Al was in the 4th grade and William in the 5th._

_With a heavy sigh he hopped down from his bike, putting it in the barn behind the house. He walked up to the front porch of the farm, seeing his mother playing with little Bubba and the twins. As she saw her son she began to smile and stand up to greet him, giving Bubba in Roberts arms. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, welcoming him home. The same Luda Mae did with her other two sons. _

_"How was school boys?"_

_"Same as usual Mama, lot of stuff today! I have tons of homework" Eddie sighed, kicking a little stone with his left feet. He liked school but the homework sucked a big time._

_"Yeah same as usual. Got my test back, got a straight A, yes ma'am!" Tink said, looking proud of himself._

_"I kissed a girl today in school but she kicked me in the balls!" Al commented, holding his crotch as he remembered the hit of the girl. "Is Charlie home already? I have to tell him what happened today!"_

_"He is with his best friend today, he will be back this evening. Both are going bowling" Luda exclaimed, cleaning her hands on her apron._

_"Go in and wash your hands now. Dinner is ready soon! You can do your homeworks after that." she gestured to her three sons with a warm smile on her face. _

_"Sure thing mama" Tink said, winking at Alfredo, a sign for him to follow him._

_"Is it soup yet mama?" Al giggled and jumped through the main door, still holding his crotch and grinning like a maniac._

_"Mama mama! I think Bubba is hungry again!" little Robert said, looking pretty worried. It was kind of cute on how concerned Bo(his nickname) was about his youngest brother. _

_"He is not the only one dear." she said, laughing and walking back to the twins and Bubba. "You've got a huge appetite young man do you?" Luda cooed and gently patted the little baby boys head, taking him in her arms, rocking him. _

_"You two can help me in setting up the dinner table!" Luda said, still smiling. _

_"SURE THING!" both Twins cheered and ran inside the house, rather loud, waking up Uncle Monty. A faint swearing came from the living room, followed by a pair of giggling twins._

_Eddie was still standing outside, watching his mother and his little brother. Sometimes he was jealous he had to admit. Finally he had enough of looking at them, walking in too. _

_"Let's make you something nice to eat little boy ~ Mama knows best" she sang and followed Eddie closely. _

_"Luda, tell those twin rascals of yours to watch their acting in the house when i am asleep!" Monty said angrily, folding his newspaper together. Luda simply rolled with her eyes, ignoring her brothers grumpy mood. She was used to his temper and didn't care about it anymore._

_"Boys will be boys Monty, don't be mad with them, they are kids. They're supposed to be loud!" Luda defended her two boys, cradling her youngest son in the process. _

_She only earned a snarling sound of him._

_Drayton was walking down the stairs, a staple of books in his arms._

_"Huh? What's with all these books Drayton?" Luda asked, raising a brow._

_"Don't ask Mama, those are all books i have to read until October for my science project in school..." he said, his forehead was wrinkled from the stress he had with his homework and with his siblings all the time. _

_"Don't overwork yourself boy, its not good for your health!"_

_"I won't but if i don't finish them in time, my whole grade will be bad and i can't risk that this happens to me." Drayton was busy arranging the books so that all were well balanced on his arms. Luda Mae watched as her son carried in the books to the living room, putting them on a neatly staple on the table._

_"We're finished with the table Mama! Go look at it!" Edward was grabbing his mothers dress and dragged her in the kitchen, closely followed by Robert who was jumping up and down, vividly as usual._

_Drayton and Monty were walking in the kitchen too, curious on what today's dinner would be. The younger man even forgot his books for a moment._

_Eddie watched them with amusement. He quickly walked up the stairs, putting his school bag in the corner of his room and running down to getting a good place at the dinner table. On his way he met Alfredo who still was giggling._

_"I am starving, what about you Ed?" he asked, nudging his little brother roughly. _

_"Same Al..." he just didn't liked Alfredo, his whole personality was suspect to him. "Bet i can eat more than you Al!"_

_"Good joke, just try to beat me!" he was now running, leaving a smirking Eddie behind. _

**_To be continued._**

* * *

_Jupp this was the first chapter, hope you liked it guys :D See ya ~_


	2. Dinner Time!

**Chapter Two, enjoy it guys ~ In the future every chapter will start with Tex's P.O.V. just for information :3 Please keep in mind that i can't update all my stories the same time so please have a bit stamina until i can upload the other chapters guys, thank you ~**

* * *

_Tex: Do i have my own show finally? Was about damn time!_

_Al: They must have made a mistake bro, i am sure they didn't want a tranny as show master *giggling*_

_Tex: Shut your mouth nitwit, i am the star here, jealous much huh?_

_Al: Got your make up btw pretty-face...hehehehe i am sure the pigs out there will have fun with it! *runs away*_

_Tex: Goddamn Mother**** get ya ass back there at once! *runs after him* *stops* Oh yeah, have fun with the chapter guys, *pant* don't forget to give the slut who is writing this show some reviews fuckers!_

_Me: Hey! Who you are calling a slut?_

_Tex: Later! *runs again*_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Dinner-Time" **

**...**

_Tex's P.O.V:_

_Hey guys, it's me again, Tex! It's dinner time in our family now. This time is always a busy one with lots of fightings, mostly about the food. Everyone tries to get the most food there, its either you got something or nothing...at the beginning, as i was younger it was pretty hard for me too, but in the meantime i learned to fight for myself and to secure my food for myself! Yep, i am a food fighter if you want hehehehehe. I don't want to know what would happen if Mama wouldn't be there always at Dinner Time...One time however this was the case...don't ask what happened afterwards...it ended that Charlie had to get to the hospital because he nearly choked on a chicken wing that gets stuck in his throat. Since then everyone makes a huge bow around those things...never liked them anyway, meh..._

_Anyway as i was saying, dinner time is busy time, see for yourself now!. I have to go now, secure my food if you know what i mean ;D. Oh on another note...never mention the word god or something like this on this table..i am serious now...it sure will follow a big ass discussion about it, most of the time started by Charlie who argues with Monty about this. My brother also never says grace before a meal, he and mama often argued about this, in the end she gave up and let have Charlie his will...But now i really have to leave!_

_..._

In the meanwhile the rest of the family, consisting of Grandpa and Grandma were on the table too. Drayton was saying grace and all bowed their heads, well expect Charlie.

"Amen!" he ended.

As soon their heads were raised and Luda gave the O.K., the feeding of the beasts was about to begin. Charlie made the start, greedily grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes, followed by an eager Alfredo who wanted to have it the same time, so both started to fight over it. Tex quickly grabbed himself some BBQ, bite up a big piece of it.

"Monty would you give me the salt please?"

"*grunting*"

"Thank you" Luda replied, straying salt on her beef.

"HEEEHY THATS MY PIECE OF MEAT!" Bo said, angrily grabbing Draytons hand who snaps back instantly. The teenager was pissed off again, which didn't take much anyway, he was a wreck, mentally as well physical.

"Shut up idiot! I am older, the meat belongs to me!"

"NO WAY, THAT'S NOT TRUE SUCKER!" Edward replied, flicking his tongue out at Drayton, wanting to help his twin brother.

"you too nitwit, i hate you anyway so you don't get any meat anyway!"

"MAMA" Bo protested, crossing his arms and pouting at the same time.

"Drayton, Edward, Bo, stop arguing, be quiet at least at dinner!" Luda said, feeding little Bubba a big spoon of mashed potatoes which he gladly accepted.

"Oh by the way, a second thing...your cousins Vilmer and W.E are coming to visit us soon!"

* * *

_Shit shit shit why them? I am going nuts...i hate those two dimwits...they are horrible...and mean too ;A;...this isn't good...no no nooooo_

* * *

"What?" everyone on the table was silent out of sudden. All knew that the names Vilmer and W.E meant nothing as trouble. Those two distant cousins were the dark sheeps of the family, everybody tried to not speak about them.

"When they're coming?" Tex said, gulping down the rest of the BBQ he had in his mouth.

"Tomorrow, its weekend then so no school for them."

"Is Aunt Annie coming too?" he asked with a relieved and hoping face.

"No, she said she needed a bit time for herself, her legs are making trouble again and her throat too. She has to go to the hospital again so she asked me to keep her sons in for a little while. Not long of course, only a few days." Luda explained, now cleaning Bubbas mouth tenderly.

"I am sure she just wanted to get rid of them..." Drayton muttered, earning a giggling from both Charlie and Alfredo.

"Drayton Sawyer, i think i have teached you better than this, young man!"

"I am sorry mama...*cough* but its the truth *cough*". he tried to cough loudly to cover his words. Luda just shaked her head in disbelief.

"You all will be nice to them, you hear me?" she looked around in the faces of every family member around the table, squinting her eyes.

"But..but where they are going to sleep? We ain't got not so much rooms for them mama!" Tex asked.

"Good question Eddie, they will sleep with you boys of course...Vilmer will sleep in Charlie's room, W.E in your room Tex. You can both share a room i think" she exclaimed, looking in her sons eyes fierce.

Charlie and Tex gasped in shock.

"Why in my room mama?" Charlie asked, banging his fist on the table.

"No back talking young man, if i say he will sleep in your room he will..."

"But..."

"No buts, and now continue eating, the food is getting cold." she argued, gesturing to the dishes who still were full of food.

"Goddamnit" Charlie was swearing aloud, making Luda scold him harshly.

* * *

_This sure are going to be such days where you do nothing as worrying about yourself i guess...i have to think over something to survive those days of horror ;A;. Oh well W.E is all time better as Vilmer i think...with W.E you can talk at least...still it sucks bricks Dx. I hate my life...damnit..._

* * *

__"More kids...oh will i never get my peace here?" Monty said, grumbling again, eating a spoonful of peas and a piece of meet.

"Come on, they aren't that bad. They are Annies kids at least...remember this. " Luda scolded him, now eating for herself after feeding her youngest son.

"I have to study now, my books wait for me!" Drayton said, hastily finishing his dinner and leaving the dinner table before Luda could say anything.

"Well more for us then i guess!" Tink said, grabbing himself a good amount of BBQ. Tex followed this behaviour and so dinner continued, without Drayton.

* * *

_Okay guys, this was all for today, i have to finish my dinner now and then i have to think over a survival plan. Wish me luck D:. _

_Until next time guys ~_

* * *

_..._

**_to be continued._**


	3. Good news!

**Chapter 3 is finally coming! :D Have fun ~ This time we learn of another family member, the family dog called Tex(yes he's called Tex. And he and Drayton have a special relationship with each other.)It's a german shepherd dog with a pretty bad sense of orientation but loyal to no end, especially to the oldest Sawyer kid.**

**But you will see how he is ;D.**

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

_I still was totally in shock of the news mama told us just a few minutes ago. I nearly choked on my bbq rib. Hopefully i can avoid those two nitwits as long as possible...they come tomorrow so more than enough time for a plan to make. Maybe i will put in Tink for this, he is good with plans anyway..._

* * *

As the Sawyer's continued their dinner, the phone ringed out of sudden. Luda Mae was standing up and answered the phone. After a few minutes of talking she hung up smiling.

"Good news family! Tex is all good again. The vet just called and told me that we can take him home tomorrow!" Luda clapped together her hands and was smiling.

Tex was in this family a pretty long time, 15 years by now. It's an old dog but still vital and full of energy. The Sawyer's got him shortly after Drayton was born. The boy quickly formed a close bond to the dog and until today this bond was still active. All the other boys in the family also had a good relationship with the canine, for them he was family.

Everyone was smiling at this. The twins hopped up and down in joy, nearly flipping off their chairs. Even old grumpy Monty gave one of his rare smiles.

"I am so happy he's going to be okay!" Tex said, forgetting the crucial news from a few minutes ago quickly.

"Drayton will flip everything when he hears about this." Charlie added, chewing on his ribs.

"I will tell him right away." Luda replied, walking upstairs to tell her oldest son about the good news.

A few minutes later a more than happy Drayton was laughing out loud. It could be heard through the entire house.

"See? I told you~" Charlie said, shrugging his shoulders.

Luda returned with a happy face.

"Well i guess this was the dinner then. Charlie, help me with the dishes, you other go wash up yourself's!"

Tex hopped up from his chair, wanting to walk to the living room but was stopped midway from his mother.

"Eddie, would you be so kind and took Bubba with you? Play a little with him until i'm finished with the dishes, will you?"

"We can take him too mama!" the twins interfered, smiling brightly. "Yeah, c'mon Bubba! Ya going to have sooo much fun!" Bo said, lifting up his little brother with great effort.

"Alright but be careful, don't drop him or else ..."

"We know mama, we know!" Edward replied, patting his brother's head happily.

So the three boys were off, up the stairs as it happened...

As Bo was running with Bubba in his arms he slipped away on the carpet on the floor, making him falling hard. In the progress of course he dropped his brother and he crashed with his head on the ground.

"*inhales deeply* OH SHIT!" Ed gasped, supporting his twin so that he could stand up.

For their both luck, Bubba kept silent, only whimpering a bit. He was always pretty tough for a baby and pretty sturdy. Both twins wiped away their sweat in relief, picking up their brother again, this time carefully like a precious vase.

"We better keep this as a secret Bro...if mama ever finds out, she is going to kill us..."

"Yeah ya right, better shut this off, Bubba seems okay anyway!" Bo replied, still a bit worried about the accident that happened a few minutes ago.

"You two nitwits sure had luck there huh?"

Out of sudden a voice was heard, and the twins exactly knew who was the owner of this cutting voice...Drayton! The twins turned around, seeing him standing there, arms crossed and an evil smile on his face.

"Looky here...seems you two pretty much messed up Bubba, more as he already was... I wonder what mama will say to this..." his smile grew wider by any second and the twins were growling angrily.

"Shut your mouth bro! You ain't have no right to talk like this! Especially not about Bubba!" Ed angrily clenched his fists, earning another sneer from his oldest brother.

"Hey, it was you two twats who let him drop on the ground, not me!" he retorted, now his smile vanished, making space for a frowning look.

"I ain't tell ma anything if you do a little thing for me...you will serve me as little guinea pigs for my science project for school! That's all, no big deal." Drayton exclaimed, now his smile was back, more evil as before. The twins gasped in shock. Guinea pigs?

"I ain't got no good feeling about this bro" Bo whispered to Ed who nodded furiously. "He is planning on something" Ed whispered back, his look straight on Drayton's face.

"Deal or not?"

Slowly the twins nodded which pleased the teenaged boy in front of them.

"Wonderful, i knew i could count on you two. We will meet in my room this evening, before you two got tucked in by mama." he said, rubbing his hands in excitement, returning to his room, disposing the rag in the act.

"Wait a minute...since when is a rag like this up there?" Ed asked, but Drayton had already shut his door.

Downstairs:

Eddie was watching TV with Uncle Monty, enjoying some cartoons. A bowl of popcorn was in front of them. Alfredo came to them and sat down besides Monty, grabbing a handful of the popcorn.

"What's on the tv?" he asked curiously, stuffing in the popcorn eagerly.

"You can see for yourself kid." Monty grunted, scratching his nose. Al grunted too, giving him a hard glare.

"What about you shorty?" Al poked his younger brother in his side.

"Shut up i want to watch TV!" Eddie replied, shoving away Alfredo's finger with his hand.

"Ain't talk to me like that you little queer!" Alfredo said, earning a death glare from Monty.

"What is a queer Uncle?" Eddie asked, curiously raising a brow.

Monty didn't say a word, he only stood up, clutching his hat in his hand and walking straight to the kitchen. He stopped at the fridge, put out a beer, closed the door and walked back, hitting Alfredo's head in process, pretty hard. The boy angrily rubbing his head, glaring at his uncle.

"What the hell was that for Uncle?"

"It didn't hit the wrong person nephew...now shut your mouth and watch TV or else i beat the shit out of you." Monty muttered angrily at his black-haired nephew.

"Don't mind his words boy, you don't have to know what this word means. Just forget it"

"Okay, if you say so..." Eddie replied, looking on the screen again, no longer paying Alfredo any attention. With unrecognizable mumblings Al stood up and walked away sulking.

In the kitchen:

Luda Mae and Charlie stood in the kitchen, washing up the dishes, music was faintly playing in the background. Charlie who was drying up the dishes, rolled his eyes in boredom. He didn't like to work in the kitchen like this, for him this was the work of a woman, not a man.

"Mama why do i have to do this, i am not a girl!"

"This has nothing to do with you being a boy. You have to help me in the kitchen Charlie because i say so. It didn't matter if you're a boy or girl at all. Your father also helped me with my work in the house, so stop thinking that housework is nothing for boys and mens. " Luda scolded him, putting another dish in Charlies hand.

Muttering he dried them up and put them in the cupboard above.

"Besides...when your cousins arrive tomorrow, i want the whole house looks clean and proper. "

"As if those two would care about this stuff. They are fucking hobos!"

Luda whacked his head with her hand.

"Never say this again you hear me? Your cousins are no hobos." Luda said, now angry. "They are family and you will treat them this way, understand?

"Whatever..." he muttered, putting in another dish in the cupboard.

Back upstairs:

Bubba was lazily laying on the ground, playing with a little toy the boys gave him. He put it in his mouth and slurping on it greedily. Bo and Ed were sitting in front of him, watching their little brother sucking this toy, wondering if something would happen to him after he got crashed head forward to the ground.

"Hey, do you think Bubba will be okay?"

"Sure, i do hope so at least. Let's hope for the best."

"I just hope Drayton comes up with nothing dangerous for us...i am afraid he wants to harm us!" Ed was worried sick, earning a reassuring pat from Bo on his back.

"Everything will be okay bro, he ain't got no chance as to let us life. Or else mama is going to kill him.!" Robert exclaimed, trying to contempt his twin.

So Robert and Edward were sitting together, watching their youngest brother, fearing of the things that may coming up for them in the next hours.

"Bo...i think i have a plan..."

...

* * *

**End of chapter 3. In Part 5 the cousins will finally arrive. In the next part, 4, there you will met Tex, the Sawyer's family dog. I hope you enjoyed this as well as the other chapters.**

**For all readers of my Silly Holidays with the Sawyer's, i will continue it soon, just be a little patient with it okay? Dx**

**R and R as always are more than welcome**

**^w^.**


End file.
